bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters
Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters 'is the 9th Season Four episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the show's 62nd overall episode. Plot An accident had caused the CandyCakes' home to burn down. Where will the small heroes live now? Episode (The episode begins moments after the aftermath of the previous episode. Eleven Candys are playing around in their house, when Choco barges in.) * {'''Choco Cream} "EVERYONE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU ALL!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Ooooh! What could it be? I think we should all listen!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Except me. I'm...falling asleep now. Goodnight, everybody." (pretends to fall asleep) * {Choco Cream} "THIS IS SERIOUS, EVERYONE! LET'S GO TO THE THRONE ROOM RIGHT NOW!!!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Where those creepy villains order the monsters? Oh dear..." * {Choco Creeam} "Please! This is really bad!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Okay, fine. Whatever it is, it better be good." * {Vanilla Cake} "Yeah. I don't want to waste my time solving your silly little problems!" * {Choco Cream} "To me, this is a big ''problem!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Okay. Whatever the problem is, we'll find a way to solve it." * {'Choco Cream'} "Oh goody! You'll help me!" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Oh Great! Just Great!" (The scene cuts to the castle's throne room.) * {'Caramel Cider'} "Just what are we all doing here?" * {'Choco Cream'} "I just wanna know..." (''pointing to the genie's lamp) "...what's it like in there. Can we go in there?" * {Lolipop Pops} "There's no way we're going in there!" * {Sugar Pie} "We're not monsters." * {Choco Cream} "But Minesweeper went in there." * {Gelatin Soft} "So what, Chocolate? Does that mean we have to go in there, too?" * {Snicker Doodle} "Sorry, Choco. But we cannot go in there." * {Choco Cream} "Oh come on! Have you ever wonder what it's like to be inside a genie's lamp?" * {Voice} "Not really. What about you?" (The Candys turn around to see the genie behind them.) * {Genie} "I thought I would find a dozen of superheroes like you in here." * {Choco Cream} "Mr Genie, Mr Genie! Can we get inside your lamp?" * {Genie} "M...my lamp? My genie lamp?! You most certainly are not welcome in my lamp!" (grabs Choco) * {Cotton Puffy} "Hey, let go of him!" * {Genie} "Who, chocolate boy? I don't think a cotton candy head like you can stand a chance." * {Cotton Puffy} "WHAT?!" (In anger, he launches an Electro Ball at the genie. However, he moved out of the way, and magically creates a hole in the wall for the electric orb to fly through. The Candys go to the balcony to watch the orb fall.) * {Blueberry Jam} "That Electro Ball is still flying." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Good. Then we don't have to worry about it crashing into something close to us." (At that moment, the orb crashed into something. What comes next is a giant flame.) * {Genie} "I think you're wrong on that. Looks like that Electro Ball of yours has flown, has crashed, and is now burning your house down." * {CandyCakes} "WHAT?!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Let's get there fast!" (The Candys zoom to the yellow House. It is already burning down.) * {Vanilla Cake} "It's all Cotton's fault! He threw that Electro Ball!" * {Caramel Cider} "Oh, so now you're gonna take the blame on him?" * {Blueberry Jam} "You know he did that by accident, right?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Well, we're gonna try a new move...Hydro Pump." * {Gelatin Soft} "Sweetie, we have not learned that move." * {Lolipop Pops} "Well, there's a first time for everything." (At the same time, all twelve heroes start to squirt water from their mouths to put out the fire. After that, the house was charred black and nearly in pieces.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Well, it looks like the damages here...everything is burnt and we lost everything..." * {Sugar Pie} "Even our stuff?" * {Snicker Doodle} "It looks like it'll cost a fortune to fix the whole thing." * {Sugar Pie} "But...Where will we live?!" (cries) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Well, we got our castle. But I also want to go into that lamp." * {Lolipop Pops} "What?" (The other Candys begged her to go inside the genie's lamp.) * {Lolipop Pops} "...Fine." (The others cheered. We cut to the castle's throne room.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Genie! We want to go inside your lamp." * {Genie} "Well, if that's what you want then..." (He hops into his lamp, which starts to glow lavender. His booming voice was heard.) * {Genie} "Come in!" (The Candys get inside the lamp. They're being taken further and further into a dark vortex. They ended up near a dark green tall building. The sky is colored black.) * {Lemon Drop} "Is it already dark?" * {Snicker Doodle} "It's like a whole new world here." (Lolipop rings the doorbell. Scales opens it.) * {Lolipop Pops} "We're here to stay." * {Scales} "What? YOU'RE ORPHANS?!" (calling to other monsters) "Hey guys, over here!" (Other monsters including Clubstor, Big Octopus, Oorameshia, Thunder King, Jeweler-Pus, Salmonella, Beehavoc, The Big Kappas, Vanishem, Frozeloo, Blizzosaur, Bitter Rage, Abdomi-Bowel, Big Bombintash, Windify, Polter-Ghost, and King Masterson came to see what's going on.) * {Scales} "These kids are orphans!" (The other monsters laughed.) * {King Masterson} "Don't worry. You fur balls will have a lot of fun with us." (We cut inside of the building.) * {Choco Cream} "So, how's everyone doing? When does the fun start?" * {Clubstor} (face palm, or paw) (thought to himself) "With those kids around, things are already getting creepy." * {Vanishem} (to Clubstor) "I heard that." * {King Masterson} "Well, I hope you Candys enjoy your stay here at the hotel for monsters." * {Blueberry Jam} "More like the hotel for dumb heads." * {Oorameshia} "Such words, child!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Okay, where do we sleep? Are there any rooms?" * {Clubstor} "At 'The Hotel For Monsters', there's always a spare room for a visitor." * {Caramel Cider} "And where exactly are the spare rooms?" * {Polter-Ghost} "Follow me!" (The scene cuts to the top of the building.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "On the roof?" * {Polter-Ghost} "You're not sleeping out in the open. Now, watch this." (He uses magic to create a large, lavender glass dome and twelve sleeping bags are shown.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Dude, that is awesome!" * {Vanilla Cake} (whispering to Lolipop) "Loli, don't you find it weird the monsters are acting so nice to us?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Well, it does look like they have a change of heart. Let's just try to be nice for now." * {Polter-Ghost} "Don't worry. The sleeping bags and the dome itself are not cursed." * {Lemon Drop} "Are you sure this isn't one of your evil schemes?" * {Polter-Ghost} "Actually, we have zero evil plans." * {Blueberry Jam} "Lolipop, I would like to have a word with you." * {Lolipop Pops} "Is it something you need to talk abo--?" * {Blueberry Jam} (takes Lolipop by the arm into the hall) "YES!" (Lolipop and Blueberry are in the hotel hallway.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Lolipop, I don't think this is a good idea." * {Lolipop Pops} "What, this?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Yes. You know how you think those monsters are suddenly acting nice? What if they're secretly planning something evil?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Blueberry, I know you think this is a terrible idea. But if they are planning something, we just do the usual battling." (The Big Kappas are walking by when they saw the two kids.) * {Machurn} "...Uhhh, we don't wanna deal with you two right now." (The kappas walk away.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Okay, you may be right about the whole 'change of heart' thing." (Beehavoc comes by.) * {Choco Cream} (came by) "Hey, do you have you son with you?" * {Beehavoc} "...I can't talk about it right now." (He left, trying to avoid looking at them.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Choco, what are you doing here?" * {Choco Cream} "Oh, I just wanna keep you guys company." (saw a familiar parcel box) "Ooh! What's in here?" * {Oorameshia} (floats by) "No, wait, don't! Leave that box alone!" (takes the box away from Choco) "I don't want you to open it!" * {Choco Cream} "Wait. Why are you and the other monsters acting so nice to us?" * {Oorameshia} "...Uhh, I gotta go check with the monsters. We have feelings to, ya know!" (He zooms off, leaving the three Candys bewildered.) ---------- (The Candys are in the lobby room with some of the monsters.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Hey, where's the bathroom?" * {Lightering} "It's the very last door on the first floor. Every floor has a bathroom." (Rainbow zooms up the stairs.) * {Beehavoc} (yawns) "Oh wow, I'm so bored." * {Machurn} "Oh! My bros and I can sing a tune for you guys." * {Jeweler-pus} "Oh no! I'm in no mood to hear singing!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Excuse us, monsters! We would like to thank you all for leading your hotel to us." * {Big Octopus} "Oh. Do you all have to go?" * {Smog Slick} "The fun was just starting." * {Choco & Cotton} "Fun?!" * {Lolipop Pops} "We're not staying, you guys. Rainbow Flavor, come on!" (The doorbell rang. Lolipop goes to answer it.) * {Genie} "Hey again! You twelve kids are the CandyCake Guppies, correct?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Yes. Why?" * {Genie} "Well, your inspector asks me if everything in your house is running okay. But he couldn't find it...unless you have no place to stay..." * {Lolipop Pops} (hesitating before speaking) "...I live here." * {Genie} "Then can he check here?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "No he can't!" (She slightly nudges the genie, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Nice one, Rainbow Flavor." * {Lolipop Pops} "Candys, why do you think I'm the leader?" * {Lemon Drop} "Because you tell us what we should do and you're usually the first to come up with ideas." * {Lolipop Pops} "YES!" (Back in the living room...) * {Lolipop Pops} "All monsters. We need to set up some rules if we're going to stay at The Hotel For Monsters." * {Windify} "That's easy. First of all, no hero can touch a monster's belonging. This includes weapons." * {Rainbow Flavor} (holding out a club) "Then this is yours, Clubstor? It looks so cool!" * {Clubstor} (takes club away from her) "That's my ''club!" * {'Thunder King'} "Second rule. Do not say the words 'pine cone fairies'." * {'Snicker Doodle'} "What happens if you say it?" (The Thunder King saw a swarm of angry pine cone fairies flying towards him. He screams and dashes off to hide, but was attacked. He comes out of the closet with lots of red slap marks all over his face.) * {'Thunder King'} "Th-this is wh-what happens..." * {'Oorameshia'} "Moving on! Rule number three. Don't look inside that parcel box over there." * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Why? What's in it?" (Cotton goes to open it, but Oorameshia stops him. Then, a black-purple arms reaches out and drags the ghost into the box. We hear sounds of Oorameshia screaming, mostly in pain and fear. Then he was thrown back out, defeated. A few hours have passed.) * {'Abdomi-Bowel'} "Can we eat something?" (Beehavoc's stomach is rumbling.) * {'Beehavoc'} "It has been hours, hasn't it?" (Cotton comes out of the hotel kitchen holding a lot of trays.) * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Don't worry. I cooked us up a very good meal! Cupcakes!" * {'Beehavoc'} "Uh...o-okay. I guess that's enough to quench my hunger." * {'King Masterson'} "What about how he baked it? That's the one thing you shoudl worry about." * {'Beehavoc'} "Oh, stop it. I can eat ''anything gross." * {Abdomi-Bowel} "Then why can you eat out of a garbage can?" * {Beehavoc} "Oh, good idea!" (He left the lobby and into the kitchen to eat from the garbage can.) * {Choco Cream} "Well, come on, Cotton! Pass those cupcakes around!" (Salmonella, King Masterson, Vanilla, and Rainbow Flavor already chowed down.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Oh no! I made a big mistake! I put salt in these things instead of sugar!" * {Beehavoc} "Actually, those cupcakes are spoiled. They have been left in the basement for...maybe two years." (Salmonella, Masterson, Vanilla, and Rainbow Flavor turn green and dashed outside the building as the Candys watched and heard them blowing chunks. Later, the Thunder King and Polter-Ghost are inside a laboratory. Lolipop and Blueberry are outside the door and heard them talking.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Loli, what do you think they're doing in there?" * {Lolipop Pops} "I don't know. You know, you're worrying too much." * {Rainbow Flavor} (comes by) "Oh, come on! Let me have a try!" (She wasn't watching where she was going, and she hits the door. It falls over. Choco and Cotton bounced in.) * {Cotton & Choco} "Hiiiiiii! The party-planning brothers have joined the party!" (TK and PG looked at each other in confusion.) * {Thunder King} "Uhh, I think you boys broke in at the wrong time." * {Cotton & Choco} "Awwww..." * {Polter-Ghost} "But, but we'll still have fun, right?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Okay, who votes to have the Candys leave?" * {Clubstor} "Oh, come on! You think we'd be doing this to secretly trap you here forever?" * {Big Octopus} "We're being really serious about this whole 'change of heart' thing!" * {Polter-Ghost} "It's not like we're doing this as if it's part of our evil plan." * {Caramel Cider} "So, y'all are being real honest about it?" * {All Monsters} "Yes!" (The Candys looked at each other before they burst out laughing. The monsters stared confused.) * {Big Octopus} "I don't think we're following." * {Windify} "Are you trying to tell us a joke or something?" * {Frozeloo} "No...really, we did ''invite them after all." * {'Oorameshia'} "I have to admit, it's really not the same when they won't be around." * {'Sugar Pie'} "Don't be upset, monsters. We'll stay with you just a little longer." (The other Candys stared in shock.) * {'Sugar Pie'} "You monsters couldn't resist my cuteness!" (Everyone else was silent.) * {'Sugar Pie'} "How come you monsters are speechless?" * {'Big Octopus'} "Uh...I don't think your friends agreed with what you said." (Sugar looks back at the other Candys, who stared angrily at her.) * {'Sugar Pie'} (''sigh sadly) "Yes well...I do ''tend to get bossed around." * {'Caramel Cider'} "Sorry, Sugar. But we're going back." * {'Big Octopus'} "Fine, then." (''calling out) "Hey, Genie! Take the Candys outta here!" * {Genie} (comes in) "If you insist!" (He zaps the Candys, teleporting them to the castle's throne room.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Hey! We're back! We're out of that lamp!" * {Genie} (peeking out from his lamp) "Let's never speak of that again!" (goes back into his lamp) * {Cotton Puffy} "After spending time in that lamp..." * {Choco Cream} "What do you all say we..." * {Cotton & Choco} "PARTY?!" (blows party kazoo) End of episode. Category:Candycakes guppies episodes